


Still-Again-Yet

by SusanMM



Category: P Stew's Cowboy Classics, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, JD is a Trekkie/Trekker, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD has fallen in love with a certain YouTube video, and is driving his team-mates crazy by playing it over and over and over again.  A drabble, 100 words, no more, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still-Again-Yet

**Standard fanfic warning**  that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law. These aren't my characters. I'm just borrowing them for, um, typing practice. Yeah, that's it, typing practice.  Based on characters and situations from _The Magnificent Seven_ (ATF AU) and _[P Stew's Cowboy Classics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK9dlmYvB-Y). _ A drabble, 100 words, no more, no less.

 

**Still-Again-Yet**

by Susan M. M.

_Magnificent Seven_ (ATF AU)

 

Chris Larabee stepped into the bullpen and saw the frowns and pained expressions on five of the six faces. Then he glanced at JD Dunne, grinning widely at his computer screen.  "Again?"

"Again," Josiah Sanchez groaned.

Ezra Standish corrected, "Still."

"And who could forget this race-mixing favorite?"

"Out in the west Texas town of El Paso, I fell in love with a Mexican girl," warbled Sir Patrick Stewart, draped in a serape.

Vin Tanner tossed a quarter in the air.  "Heads we shoot the computer, tails we shoot JD."

"Isn't this great?" JD asked.

Six voices spoke as one.  "No!"


End file.
